


Heart Break

by poisonousfrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousfrog/pseuds/poisonousfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and humans can't copulate - the passion would literally destroy the human.</p>
<p>Castiel has to tell Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Break

“You’re everything to me, Cas. You’ve saved my life more times than Sam! And you have no reason to.” Dean moved closer to Castiel, backing him up against the wall. “You never lost faith in me, ever. Even when I became a monster.”

“Dean…” Castiel tried to move away.

Dean took a fistful of Castiel’s coat and shoved him into the wall again.

“Cas, goddammit!” Dean said, his jaw clenched. “Cas… please.”

Castiel took Dean’s wrist and eased the coat out of his fist.

“Don’t tell me that this is all just in my head,” Dean growled. He tipped Castiel’s chin to look at him. “Don’t push me away, Cas.”

Castiel couldn’t look at Dean in the eye. Dean’s eyes always showed his soul and Castiel ached for it.

“Cas,” Dean murmured, moving ever closer, until their bodies were hot and flush together.

Castiel felt his vessel’s breathing hitch. His heart beat erratically, and hard. It felt uneasy, uncomfortable and good.

Right.

Perfect.

Dean pressed himself in Castiel, their faces barely an inch apart. Dean’s breath was heavy against Castiel’s lips. Castiel looked into Dean, into that soul, the very one he’d helped patch up a thousand times. Dean.

_Dean_.

“Dean,” he breathed.

Dean was his everything. He could never hurt him. Not again. Too many of Dean’s scars were his fault.

Dean made a low, keening noise in his throat, just waiting for Castiel’s consent. That moment froze, hanging loaded in the air.

Castiel wanted it with all his being.

Dean could be _his_.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered.

“Mmm.” Dean’s breathy reply.

“Dean, I can’t,” Castiel said, so quietly he didn’t think even he could hear it. He gently slipped away from Dean, feeling the sudden chill.

Dean’s soul cracked again.

“No.”

“Dean,” Cas took Dean’s face in his hands. “It would kill you. Angels and humans were never meant to… Dean… I’d _kill_ you.”

Dean pulled himself back together, pulled away from Castiel.

“Right,” he said, blinking. He nodded.

“Dean-”

“No, it’s fine,” Dean said. “I understand.”

Dean smiled.

“Do you want a beer?” He trotted into the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge.

Castiel suddenly understood what it meant for one’s heart to break.

“No,” he replied.


End file.
